


Loucura a Véspera do Casamento

by ErinAckerman, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aniverse, CasamentoWeek, ErenJaeger, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Leviackerman, M/M, Votos, riren - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinAckerman/pseuds/ErinAckerman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Quando Eren, coproprietário de uma empresa de organização de casamentos, a Votos, decidiu participar de cada fase da preparação de seu casamento, arrastando consigo seu futuro marido, ele não achava que ia ser tão complicado. Não estava nos planos de Levi, participar ativamente do planejamento da cerimônia e muito menos da festa, era para isso que serviam as empresas de eventos, mas o moreno se viu arrastado pelo noivo, que era coproprietário de uma. Faltando um pouco mais de 1 mês para a data tão esperada, inúmeros problemas ocorreram pelo caminho e em uma noite em que o Ackerman preferia estar se "exercitando" entre os lençóis com seu noivo de olhos oceânicos, ele se encontrava colando os envelopes dos convites.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager





	Loucura a Véspera do Casamento

**Author's Note:**

> Olá a todos, essa é minha primeira fanfic pelo @ProjetoAniverse.
> 
> Então, vc já imaginou como seria o casamento de Levi e Eren? Se não, embarca nessa estória que eu vou te contar direitinho tudo que aconteceu.
> 
> Mas primeiro, quero agradecer a maravilhosa beta @therapppies, que me ajudou bastante na minha fic, me mostrou meus erros e ainda por cima, me ajudou a entender como melhorar nesse aspecto. Quero agradecer tbm a bela @dillaw pela linda capa que fez (e para quem quer ver a capa, ela está nessa mesma estória lá no Spirit) e no geral a toda a equipe do @ProjetoAniverse.
> 
> Desejo a todos uma maravilhosa leitura, aproveitem!

**_Capítulo 01 - Pedido e Minúcias_ **

  
  
  


**_*Flashback*_ **

_Levi estava nervoso, habilitado alguns meses que a ideia de pedir Eren em casamento habitava sua mente. Com 4 anos de namoro e 1 ano e meio morando juntos, esse era um passo natural em seu relacionamento. Ele sabia que matrimônio era um assunto sério, que necessitava de muito pensar e ter a certeza de que essa decisão não fosse prematura, no entanto, desde o início do namoro o Ackerman tinha a certeza de que o Jaeger era a pessoa certa, aquela que , de modo bem clichê, seria sua cara metade._

_O moreno tinha em pensamento fazer o pedido em um lugar especial para ambos, só não corrige se decidir por qual, já que eles tinham uns 2 lugares especiais - a cerejeira do Parque Municipal, em que tiveram o primeiro encontro de casal oficial, e a casa do lago em que tiveram sua primeira vez juntos - e até mesmo o Parque de Diversões Aniverse, localidade em que o esmeraldino adorava passar quase todos os fins de semanas em que a agenda de eventos e casamentos de sua empresa não estava tão cheia._

_Depois de muito pensar, o Ackerman decidiu-se pelo parque de diversões. A roda gigante era o local ideal para o pedido, além da linda paisagem que se tinha lá do alto, a iluminação do parque e a do próprio brinquedo, aliados com a lua davam um toque de charme e romantismo._

_Com a escolha do local feita, o moreno foi à procura de um anel de noivado, um que fosse a cara de Eren, nem tão simples, mas também nem tão chamativo, com um toque de delicadeza e um detalhe que o definia. Um dos muitos detalhes que definia o Jaeger, era sua simplicidade e os olhos, uma feature que o Ackerman amava nele. E por não ter uma coloração tão comum - um verde azulado com uns toques de dourado - os orbes do acastanhado chamavam a atenção. E como uma forma de simbolizar e ao mesmo tempo homenageá-los, Levi escolheu uma gema que se assemelhasse a eles._

_Esmeralda poderia ser uma boa escolha, se não fosse uma pedra preciosa que ficasse em um lugar comum e não fosse tão usada, além da tonalidade não se_ _aproximar da cor dos olhos de Eren. A safira, apesar das lindas cores que possuía,_ _não era uma escolha ideal. Nenhuma chegava próxima da nuança da íris do moreno de fios castanhos, por isso, uma pedra escolhida foi a turmalina paraibana. A gema possui uma matiz verde azulada semelhante aos olhos do Jaeger._

  
  


**_(...)_ **

_\- Então, hoje vamos para o Aniverse? - questionou os olhos turquesas, extremamente feliz em poder tirar uma folga dos numerosos matrimônios marcados, em sua empresa de organização de casamento e eventos._

_\- Sim, pirralho - respondeu Levi, pegando as chaves do carro, da casa e do celular na mesinha ao lado da porta - Então vamos logo._

_\- Vamos, já faz algum tempo que não ia lá. Obrigado, amor -_ _agradeceu Eren, dando um beijo no canto da boca do Ackerman, saindo logo em seguida._

_O casal entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do térreo. Enquanto o ascensor descia, os dois iam conversando sobre como foi o dia de trabalho deles. Levi testesu seu dia no escritório como CEO das indústrias Ackerman e Eren sobre as fotos que fizera do último casamento realizado pela Votos e seguiram conversando durante todo o caminho para o parque de diversões._

_\- Ai que saudades deste lugar - disse animado o Jaeger com um sorriso no rosto. - Obrigado mais uma vez, meu amor._

_\- Tks, não precisa me agradecer, meu pirralho - respondeu o moreno, pegando na mão do acastanhado e caminhou junto com ele até a bilheteria do lugar com um de comprar os passes dos brinquedos, principalmente o da roda gigante._

_Com os tíquetes na destra, o leva o esmeraldino até a montanha-russa, deixando uma roda gigante por último._

**_(...)_ **

_Após andar em três brinquedos_ **_,_** _a hora do pedido havia chegado, como eram uns dos primeiros da fila os dois entraram na cabine - com capacidade para até 6 pessoas - que_ ** _,_** _a pedido do Ackerman_ ** _,_** _foi deixada exclusivamente para eles, o que Eren achou estranho._

_\- Ué, não vai entrar mais ninguém com a gente? - indagou o de fios castanhos, com as sobrancelhas um pouco grossas, mas delineadas, franzidas._

_\- Não, hoje quero ter um momento a sós contigo, sem a presença de outras pessoas - afirmou Levi, sentando ao lado do Jaeger no banco acolchoado._

_\- Bem, eu não vou reclamar! Estava com saudades de ficar sozinho contigo também, querido - disse o_ **_E_** _smeraldino, encostando sua cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro do moreno._ _\- Com a Votos tendo muito mais clientes agora, eu, a Mika, o Min e a Sash não conseguimos muito tempo para descansar._ _Ainda bem que eu só me responsabilizo pelas fotos e vídeos das cerimônias, se não houver lugar da Mika já teria pirado, mas a administração 'tá no sangue Ackerman._

_\- Tks, a Mikasa é muito boa no que faz e poderia estar até me ajudando na administração das indústrias Ackerman, mas ela decidiu voar sozinha e montou uma empresa junto aos amigos, muito admirável._

_\- Nunca achei que fosse 'tá elogiando sua irmã assim - falou Eren com uma risadinha - vocês são que nem cão e gato._

_\- Tks, ela consegue ser uma grande cadela quando quer, mas isso não quer dizer que não admire os esforços dela. Enfim, já falamos demais de trabalho hoje e além disso, não quero passar minha noite livre contigo falando da Mikasa._

_\- Haha, tudo bem amor. Sobre o que vamos falar? - perguntou o Jaeger entrelaçando os dedos nos de Levi, que ficou pensativo e logo começou a falar._

_\- Sabe, Eren, estamos juntos desde que você se formou no ensino médio e isso já tem uns quatro anos - começou a falar o moreno de fios negros. - Nesse Meio tempo, tivemos algumas brigas POR Conta de imaturidade de embaixadores como contraditório, SUA POR Ser Muito Jovem e Minha POR Não Te dar uma Confiança necessaria para juntos solidificarmos Nosso namoro ... Contudo, conseguimos ultrapassar Nossas Diferenças e constru_ **_í_** _mos um relacionamento sólido, cheio de amor - Continuou o Ackerman, chamando ainda mais a atenção de Eren, que se sentou reto no banco. - Também encontramos nossos momentos mágicos, nossa primeira noite dormindo juntos, nossa primeira vez, o dia em que decidimos morar na mesma casa, a procura da moradia perfeita. Seu jeito marrento foi o que me conquistou, seus olhos me fizeram pensar em escrever poemas de amor, seu sorriso sempre me deixava com vontade de sorrir junto, enfim. Eu não sou muito de falar palavras bonitas, mas… - disse se pondo de pé e tirando uma caixinha do bolso do blazer. - Eren Jaeger, meu lindo pirralho, você aceita casar comigo?_

 _O acastanhado que, ao ouvir toda a declaração do namorado_ **_,_** _ficou sem fala e socorro como primeiras lágrimas descerem por sua face, só pode acenar com a cabeça._ _Contudo, ele sabia que seu namorado - agora noivo - merecia mais do que só um aceno._

_\- S-sim - gaguejou o de fios castanhos. - Ma-mas é-é cla-claro que eu aceito, meu amor._

_O Ackerman, ao ouvir a resposta do Esmeraldino, abriu um pequeno sorriso de canto. Com a caixinha na frente do Jaeger, Levi abriu-a exibindo um lindo solitário, com uma faixa em ouro branco e uma bela turmalina Paraíba, de tonalidade verde azulada no centro._

_\- E agora você é meu noivo, pirralho - determinado o idade, colocando o anel no dedo anelar direito do jovem._

_\- Que anel mais lindo, amor! - falou o fotógrafo_ **_,_** _admirando a jóia no dedo._

_\- Assim como você, pirralho._

_\- Ah, para, assim eu fico com vergonha, querido. Mas obrigado, você também é lindo - respondeu o jovem, dando um selinho no moreno, que Levi fez questão de aprofundar._

_Naquela noite, o casal anunciou o casamento a ambas as famílias e fizeram amor comemorando o noivado._

**_* Fim do Flashback *_ **

  
  


\- Nunca achei que organizar meu casamento seria tão trabalhoso - resmungava o moreno de fios castanhos, com a cabeça apoiada na mesa da cozinha da sede da Votos, após relembrar o momento em que Levi o pediu em casamento.

\- Não sei do que você tá reclamando, Eren. Você e o Levi ainda nem decidiram em que lugar realizar a entrega, não escolheram um dado, nem o horário, nada - respondeu a morena de traços asiáticos. 

\- Por isso mesmo que estou reclamando, ué! - retrucou o fotógrafo **,** somente com os olhos à mostra. - Com as viagens a trabalho que seu irmão está fazendo nesse momento, fica complicado a gente conversar sobre. E quando ele chega, está cansado e com mais trabalho ainda - respondeu com um bico emburrado.

\- Se realmente quiserem casar dentro de um ano, é necessário abrir um espaço na agenda de vocês, o casamento não vai se realizar assim do nada - comentou Armin. - O marido da Sasha precisou fazer isso e ele é assistente administrativo de uma grande empresa de arquitetura.

\- Eu sei, por isso que amanhã vamos tirar uma hora para decidirmos todos os detalhes iniciais e **,** a cada mês, vamos separar dois dias para resolvermos os outros, para olhar o que já está encaminhado e o que ainda falta - respondeu o Jaeger, levantando a cabeça. 

\- E você tem alguma ideia de tudo? - questionou Sasha, a confeiteira da Votos.

\- Tenho sim, tanto que já anotei no meu caderninho. Quero juntar minhas ideias com as do Levi. 

\- Então é só esperar o anão chegar que vocês conversam e por fim decidem tudo - comentou Mikasa, se levantando da mesa, já com o celular nas mãos. - Enfim, eu preciso ir, os Clark surdos para a primeira reunião da organização do matrimônio da filha deles, não se esqueçam, é as 10 horas! - finalizou já se retirando do lugar. - Ah, e Eren, assim que decidirem uma data me avisa pra adicionar no cronograma da empresa. Au revoir. 

\- Bem, eu preciso ir também, tenho que preparar as flores para a senhora Clark, pelo jeito ela decidirá quase tudo, já que a filha é bem calada - anunciou Armin.

\- Então vamos todos, preciso pegar minhas recebido no estúdio lá em cima.

Com isso, o trio seguiu cada um para suas tarefas devidas, tendo em mente impressionar a "casca grossa" senhora Clark.

**(...)**

Ao chegar em casa, o moreno deixado como chaves no móvel ao lado da porta, tirou os sapatos e seguiu segurando-o na mão até o escritório, onde deixou sua massa, para logo em seguida entrar no quarto, colocando os calçados na sapateira. Tirou a gravata e o casaco do terno botando em uma poltrona, no canto esquerdo do cômodo, bem dobrado e rumou para o banheiro.

Após tomar um banho e vestir uma calça moletom, Levi pegou seu _smartphone_ e ligou para Eren.

\- Oi, amor, já chegou de viagem? - perguntou Eren ao atender uma chamada.

\- Oi, pirralho, cheguei tem um bom pedaço - respondeu o Ackerman indo até a cozinha um chá preto. - Hoje vamos pensar nos detalhes do casamento, não é?

\- Isso, querido - retorquiu o Jaeger, ajeitando seus equipamentos do salão onde estava fazendo o ensaio fotográfico de uma das clientes da empresa **.** \- Eu só estou arrumando minhas coisas e daqui a pouco vou 'pra casa.

\- Vem assim que terminar mesmo, ou vai fazer igual das outras vezes, e madrugar trabalhando? - questionou o moreno tomando o chá.

Eren, ao ouvir a pergunta de seu noivo, ouvir seu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha.

\- Ah, mô! Não foram tantas vezes assim não e eu fiquei empolgado com as fotos que tinha feito, a iluminação tava maravilhosa, não resisti - murmurou o acastanhado acariciando o pescoço, como toda vez em que fica nervoso ou envergonhado. 

\- Haha, não precisa ficar com vergonha **,** pirralho. Acho bonito seu comprometimento com o trabalho, mas modere mais nas viradas de noite trabalhando - afirmou o moreno **,** se levantando e indo lavar sua xícara **.** \- Vou estar no escritório, quando chegar é só entrar que conversamos. Ah, você já jantou?

\- Tá bom, amor. Eh, ainda não, haha, nemive tempo ainda - respondeu um pouco receoso o esmeraldino, ele sabia o quanto o noivo ficava bravo quando não comia nada em um pequeno intervalo de tempo.

\- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, meu pirralho - comentou Levi, com um pequeno sorriso **.** \- E não se preocupe que não vou te dar um sermão, afinal você sabe o que eu penso, é só dá próxima vez arranjar um tempo pra comer alguma coisa. Lembre-se, saco vazio não pára em pé. 

\- Tá certo, amor. Desculpe.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, enfim. Vou pedir comida naquele restaurante italiano que você adora - falou em direção ao seu escritório **.** \- Vou desligar, tenha cuidado na volta. Te amo, meu pirralho.

O Jaeger ficou surpreso com a declaração do homem de madeixas negras, não é como se Levi nunca teve falado que o amava, só que eram raras as vezes em que ele dizia. Tornando, então, essas palavras em uma enorme declaração.

\- Também te amo, Levi. Até a volta. - Com essa despedida, ambos desligaram e cada um retornou aos seus afazeres.

**(...)**

\- Enfim, estou em casa - murmurou o acastanhado **,** deixando as chaves do carro e da cobertura na mesinha, tirando os sapatos e as meias, indo até o escritório do noivo. - Oi, amor - falou Eren, enquanto entrava no cômodo em que o estava estava, dando um beijo nos lábios do moreno.

\- Oi, pirralho. E como foi no trabalho? - perguntou Ackerman **,** se recostando na poltrona.

\- Cansativo, mas muito gratificante - respondeu sentando no colo do noivo **.** \- E a viagem?

\- Produtiva, conseguimos contornar o problema e encontrarmos os responsáveis - falou Levi, suspirando e acariciando a ponte do nariz com uma mão e com a outra o quadril do esmeraldino. - Infelizmente, tivemos que dispensar o responsável pelo erro, já que foi bem grave e causou prejuízo na filial.

\- Não se responsabilize, amor. Cada um é responsável pelas suas ações - comentou o fotógrafo, escola o futuro marido. - Vem, vamos jantar e depois pensamos nos detalhes da informação, eu tenho umas ideias que quero contar pra ti.

Ao fim da fala, o acastanhado se pôs de pé, pegou na mão do noivo o puxando para cima e levando-o para a cozinha onde jantaram. Quando acabaram, se dirigiram até a sala de estar, onde sentaram no sofá, cada um com uma xícara com chá de erva doce.

\- Agora podemos conversar, me diga o que você estava pensando - Levi iniciou o diálogo tomando um gole de sua bebida. 

O moreno de fios chocolates organizou em sua mente suas palavras e ideias.

\- Queria poder casar em um lugar onde a natureza fosse presente, amo nosso espaço lá na Votos, mas… - comentou Eren **,** se ajeitando no estofado, virando-se de frente para o noivo **.** \- Eu queria ver o pôr do sol, sentir a brisa bagunçando meus cabelos, queria ver as folhas e flores caindo. 

O Ackerman, enquanto ouvia o acastanhado, começou a pensar em locais em que possível realizar o sonho dele e chegou na localidade perfeita.

\- Entendo, e sei de um local que se encaixa na sua descrição e tem o bônus de ser um dos nossos lugares especiais - afirmado o definindo nas orbes turquesas, pegando nas mãos de seu nubente. - Lembra lista casa em que passamos nossa primeira noite juntos e que protocolo amor?

\- A casa em Shiganshina? - inquiriu o esmeraldino, já fazendo planos. 

\- Sim, ela mesmo. 

\- Ela é realmente perfeita e tal, mas nós a alugamos no tempo e não queria ter um relógio marcando o final da nossa festa - comentou Eren quando lembrou desse detalhe. 

\- Então, eu queria te surpreender, todavia, levando em conta seu desejo de casar no campo…

Ouvindo essas palavras **,** o Jaeger se animou, estava claro que o que o Ackerman queria lhe falar era uma boa notícia, e uma que envolvia a casa especial para ambos.

\- Amor, não me diga que… - o Jaeger deixou a fala no ar, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

\- Isso mesmo, a casa foi posta à venda há uns 2 meses e ontem me ligaram confirmando a venda - confirmou o moreno com um sorriso de lado. - Amanhã assinaremos o contrato de compra e venda, e será entregue a escritura dela.

O fotógrafo pulou do sofá, em uma demonstração de felicidade extrema, e se jogou no colo do nubente beijando-o apaixonadamente. 

\- Eu ... te ... amo ... meu ... amor - foi pontuando os vocábulos com beijos.

\- Eu sei, pirralho. Eu também te amo - aumento Levi, aumento ainda mais a felicidade do Jaeger ao escutar uma segunda declaração no mesmo dia. - Contudo, voltemos aos detalhes da informação. Pelo que eu entendi, você quer casar no outono, não é? - questionou o Ackerman, recebendo um aceno de cabeça positivo - Como Shiganshina fica no hemisfério Sul, o outono começa dia 20 de março e termina dia 21 de junho, em qual esses meses marcamos a data?

\- Hum… em maio, já que a temperatura vai ficar mais amena. Você decide o dia - falou o Jaeger, saindo do colo do Ackerman e indo até sua bolsa, que ainda estava na sala, e pegou sua agenda e caneta **.** \- Vou escrever aqui para organizar num cronograma depois.

Pegando o celular, Levi abriu o calendário e visualizou o mês de maio.

\- Me deixe ver a agenda de eventos da Votos - pedia o menino, pousando o _smartphone_ em sua coxa esquerda.

O acastanhado entregou o seu ao noivo, já aberto na página com na página da empresa.

\- Hum, podemos marcar para o dia 20 - comentou após analisar o cronograma de ambas as associações. - Como o tio Kenny ainda cuida de alguns assuntos da Ackerman, posso tirar 3 semanas de férias para nossa lua de mel e você?

Ainda com o pequeno caderno na mão e batendo suavemente a caneta no queixo, o esmeraldino refletiu.

\- Eu tenho uma amiga fotógrafa que também é muito boa no que faz, ela adicionou um pedido lá pra Votos, Mika está avaliando-a e se tudo der certo, poderei contratá-la e tirar um mês de folga. E assim ficamos as 3 semanas em lua de mel de acordo com as suas férias.

\- Certo - confirmou o Ackerman, já anotando em seu celular a data em que marcariam a formalização. - Local e data já decididos, um bom horário seria às 16h30, assim damos meia hora caso alguém se atrase. 

\- Não tinha pensado nisso, mas anotei aqui. Hum… - refletia o de olhos turquesas **.** \- E seus padrinhos, quem será?

\- A louca e o sobrancelhas - falou revirando os orbes - Foi a primeira coisa que a quatro olhos pediu, quando comentei sobre o casamento. E os seus?

\- Haha, posso até imaginar - comentou soltando uma risadinha. - A Mika e o Min, estamos juntos desde que consigo me lembrar, eles me apoiaram nos meus sonhos, me deram uma força quando me vi apaixonado por ti, mas tinha medo de ser rejeitado, e de certa forma, eles que nos juntaram, haha - relembrou, rindo o castanho. 

\- Eu lembro. Ficar trancado em um armário com um pirralho medroso, foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu - comentou Levi rindo baixinho.

\- Ei, eu não era medroso! - reclamou com um bico emburrado o fotógrafo.

\- Ah, não? E quem ficava me apertando o braço direto? - está sorrindo. 

\- Eu só não queria tombar em algo e cair - resmungou Eren **.** \- Vamos voltar às minúcias da informação que é melhor. Decidimos locais, data e horário, padrinhos. Só faltam os convites, a quantidade de oferta, a decoração, os comes e bebes, lembrancinhas de casamento, vestimenta, músicas, e é só isso que consigo lembrar agora.

\- O convite, assim como as lembranças, ser confeccionadas de acordo com a ideia para a decoração. A quantidade de dissipação teremos que pensar bem, para acabar não esquecendo ninguém, a declaração não será muito grande, será mais íntima, só para as pessoas mais importantes **.** \- o impacto comentava as informações que ia pensando - Como se deve ter tecidos leves, mas é bom conselhamos que tragam um casaco, pois o clima pode esfriar com o passar das horas. Músicas, é bom cada um fazer uma lista das preferidas e que marcaram nossa história e depois escolhemos as melhores. 

\- Sim - falou escrevia o que o noivo comentava. - Os come e bebes têm que ser de acordo com o horário - acrescentou Eren. - Hum, que tal um _drinks_ de boas-vindas, enquanto não começa a informar, um coquetel de boas-vindas, durante nosso ensaio fotográfico e _petiscos_ para o jantar ?!

\- É uma boa ideia - concordou o Ackerman, acariciando a destra do Jaeger - Converse com seus pais, fale o que já decidimos e os diga que amanhã mesmo irei marcar a data. Vou falar com os meus também, se não, a dona Kuchel vai comer meu fígado frito.

\- Para, amor, sua mãe é um doce, haha - o moreno de fios castanhos comentou rindo. - Pode deixar que eu falo com mamãe e papai, ou se você quiser, podemos marcar um jantar para avisá-los que já marcamos a data e decidimos os outros detalhes. A decoração e o convite, irei pesquisar em nossos dados na Votos e trago para você ver e escolhermos juntos, 'tá ok?

\- Tudo bem, com isso decidido… - concordou se pondo em pé e puxando o futuro marido pela destra **.** \- Agora vem cá, quero matar a saudade do meu noivo gostoso.

Com essa frase **,** o moreno pôs um toque de vermelho nas bochechas do Jaeger, que acompanhou alegremente o nubente até o quarto, onde mataram a vontade que estavam do corpo um do outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a todos que leram, e espero que tenham gostado da minha fic! 
> 
> Vou trazer mais estórias minhas para o AO3, enfim, é isso! Agradeço mais uma vez a todos que leram, um beijão e até a próxima!!!


End file.
